


The Beginning Of The End (The World)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Being Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Happy Ending, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: "It's laughably ironic, isn't it?" Hawk Moth's voice cut through the silent Parisian air. "On Heroes Day, the 'heroes', fall."------Heroes Day could have ended very different. The heroes could have won, or lost.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127471
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	The Beginning Of The End (The World)

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a comic, so the idea self is not mine. Kudos to the creator, I loved the comic! Though I only used the start, not the entire idea.

"It's laughably ironic, isn't it?" Hawk Moth's voice cut through the silent Parisian air. "On Heroes Day, the 'heroes', fall."

The five teenagers were injured on the middle floor of the Eiffel Tower. Marinette couldn't see if Chat Noir was still conscious, but she could see the blood that was gushing from the wound on his head, caused by the hit he had taken for her again. She wanted to crawl towards him but she didn't have the energy anymore.

Rena Rouge was panting and holding her bleeding side. Queen Bee was next to her, her eyes half closed as she tried to get up but failed, tears rolling down her cheek. Carapace was on the other side. He had one eye closed, too much blood was in it to open, but he was still glaring at Hawk Moth.

The drones were still recording, even though they had defeated almost all the Akuma's. The reason the heroes were in this state was solely because of Hawk Moth. Paris was still watching in fear, and the people who had been akumatized before but were now back to their normal self, including Marinette's classmates, were watching fearfully from the ground.

"Chat," a broken whisper escaped Marinette's lips. "Please wake up."

"Ladybug," Hawk Moth's voice gripped her attention again and Marinette turned her head back towards the villain. "Give me your Miraculous."

"No," I heard Rena grunt. "L-ladybug, don't... don't do it."

But Marinette's eyes started to close. She didn't have the strength to fight off Hawk Moth. She was powerless.

Suddenly, Carapace was standing in front of Ladybug. "Get away from her!" He was panting and Marinette could see he was in pain.

Hawk Moth stared harshly at him and then smiled. "How brave of you to still try." He slapped Carapace with his cane.

"CARAPACE!" Alya and Marinette cried out as one. He landed next to Chat and grunted, both his eyes closed now. Chat still hadn't moved. _God I hope he's just unconscious_.

"Oh God..." Queen Bee whispered and Rena broke out into sobs. They had lost all hope.

"I've had enough of this," Hawk Moth said and he stepped towards Ladybug. She didn't move, only stared towards Chat, who still hadn't moved. Hawk Moth grabbed Ladybug by her throat and lifted her up. She could still hear Rena and Queen Bee shout out to Hawk Moth to let Ladybug go. Carapace was gaining conscious again.

"Ladybug!" Carapace was staring at her in horror. He had been given the Turtle Miraculous, the power of protection. So why couldn't he protect them?

Chat stirred after he heard Carapace's desperate cry. His vision was blurry, but he saw Hawk Moth holding Ladybug by her throat, his eyes grew wide and he tried to get up. He grunted but used his staff to get off the ground. Then he took a swing towards the villain who dropped Ladybug and kicked Chat Noir back towards the others. Chat started coughing and Hawk Moth slapped Ladybug back down when she tried to get up to help Chat.

"I'm growing tired of this resistance," Hawk Moth said. The air was tense. He bent down again and tilted Ladybug up by her throat again. He kept walking until he was at the edge of the tower. Marinette could hear people on the ground screaming.

Marinette's earrings beeped and she gasped for air. Hawk Moth bungled her over the edge and under her feet was nothing but a very hard fall to the ground. Marinette glanced behind Hawk Moth and saw Chloé holding back Alya. Chat and Carapace wanted to run towards Ladybug too.

"Move one more inch and I let go." Hawk Moth was still staring at Ladybug, and the others stopped moving in fear.

"Please, you don't have to do this," Chat pleaded. His voice was hoarse and he already had tears rolling down his cheek, just like the others. Ladybug was starting to see dizzy from oxygen deficiency.

_Beep beep._

_Oh no._

_Beep beep._

Hawk Moth smiled as Ladybugs transformation started to die away.

"Ma... Marinette?" Alya gasped as her gut clenched.

Nino's breathing became erratic. "Oh God."

Chloé was too shocked to do anything but stare. 

Adrien's heart skipped a beat. He saw Marinette, not Ladybug, _Marinette_ dangling off the edge of the Eiffel Tower and he didn't know what to do. He would usually ask Ladybug what her plan was now. Adrien felt powerless.

Alya was crying, mostly out of fear. Chloé was trying to comfort her, but she honestly didn't know what to do.

At the Dupain-Cheng bakery her parents looked at the screen in horror. They let out a scream and Marinette's grandma came running in. She saw the screen and froze on they spot.

"Marinetta?" Gina Dupain slowly walked towards her son and daughter-in-law. "What happened?" she gasped, but she wasn't answered. 

At Marinette's school, there was a lot of screaming. 

_"Marinette?"_

_"Who's that?"_

_"Oh my God. Isn't that Dupain-Cheng?"_

_"Yeah, that girl who won the hat contest."  
  
"She also designed Jagged Stones album."_

_"She's Ladybug?"_

_"Oh my God. Ladybug is younger than me."_  
  
  


"Well, well, well. What a nice surprise, miss Dupain-Cheng," Hawk Moth smiled. Marinette didn't ask how he knew her name, because honestly, she wasn't focusing on that right now.

"Since we all know who you are now, I'll give you a deal," Hawk Moth said again. Now, everyone was silent. "You're just a teenager, you still have your whole life ahead of you. Give me all your Miraculous' and I'll let you go. You can live your life without any more interruptions from me."

Marinette was struggling to do anything, but with much difficulty, she could choke out one word. "Why?"

Hawk Moth smiled. "I want people to lose hope. They have been seeking their protection from a fourteen year old girl, and I want them to know that." 

Paris was silent, waiting for what would happen. On some degree, Hawk Moth got his wish. The people were starting to lose hope. Not because they lost faith in Ladybug, but because they realized that they had sought their safety behind a fourteen year old girl. Right now, it wasn't Ladybug dangling above an abyss, it was just a teenager. 

The other heroes were looking at Marinette and wished she would just give the Miraculous. Chat pleaded with his eyes and prayed to the gods, to the Kwami's, to anyone that would listen, to help Marinette. 

Marinette's eyelids were becoming heavy, but she managed to nod.

"That's a good girl," Hawk Moth said. 

She reached for her earrings, but made a sharp turn and ripped off the Moth Miraculous instead. 

"NO."

Suddenly, Marinette was falling. She clutched the Moth Miraculous in her hand, making sure she wouldn't lose it. She heard the screams of her classmates and citizen's under her. She heard the pleads wailing from her friends above her, and the wind that zoomed around her ears. But the sounds soon died away as she lost her conscious and started to drift away. 

* * *

Chat Noir hadn't been happy with his life for a long time, since his mother went missing. His father stopped talking to him and he had been isolated from the world. But then, a miracle happened. Or, as he would normally say, something _Miraculous_. He met Plagg and everything started to change. He met Ladybug, the love of his life. He became a superhero. He was allowed to go to school and made friends who weren't Chloé. 

So, of course it had to go wrong now.

They had always been invincible. An unbeatable team, and yet, when it mattered, he slipped. Suddenly Hawk Moth had the upper hand and Ladybug was the victim of that. _Marinette_ was the victim of that. To learn that the girl you have loved for years now, and your most trusted partner is also your friend who sits behind you in class every day, is a bit shocking. What's even more shocking is seeing your arch nemesis turn back into your father. 

Adrien had immediately jumped after Marinette. He saw her eyes close and his heart was pumping in his ears when he finally caught her arm. He extended his staff and it stuck on the Tower. 

Rena Rouge jumped down after Chat and helped him carry Marinette down. She was breathing but still unconscious. Carapace and Queen Bee followed with Gabriel who they had restrained. 

Once on the ground, Marinette was immediately taken to the hospital by ambulance. Reporters swarmed the ambulance until it drove off. Then it swarmed the heroes. It was hard to make out what they were saying, most were screaming, but he guessed it was about Marinette's identity. 

Adrien took one last look around, and then the heroes jumped away from the crowd, towards the hospital. 

\------

The first thing Marinette noticed when she woke up, was the hand stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and saw her mother and father looking at her. 

"Mom, dad?" 

"Marinette!" Her mom exclaimed. 

"W-what happened? Where's Hawk Moth?" She looked around and saw Alya, Nino, Adrien and Chloé on the other side of the room. 

"Marinette! You're awake!" Alya ran towards her best friend and engulfed her in a hug. 

And then they started to explain. How after Marinette had grabbed the Brooch she had passed out, and Chat and Rena had jumped after her and brought her to the hospital. 

"So what happened to Hawk Moth?" Marinette asked. Nino glanced towards Adrien whose face became cold. "And Chat?"

"Why don't we let you two talk for a moment," Sabine said as everyone left the room except Adrien. 

Marinette frowned in confusion. Adrien sighed and sat down on his partner's bed.

"After you took his Miraculous back, Hawk Moth transformed back into my father." 

Marinette's jaw became slack. "Wait, are you saying-"

"My father is Hawk Moth," he finished her sentence and then shrugged. " _Was_ Hawk Moth, until you defeated him." 

"Holy shit," Marinette breathed out in awe. "Are... Are you okay?"

"I don't know yet," Adrien shrugged again. "But there is something else I should tell you."

Marinette tilted her head to the left. "What is it?"

"Plagg, claws out."

Suddenly, Marinette wasn't looking at Adrien anymore, but at Chat Noir. Her partner. 

"C-Chat?" her voice was shaky. Chat smiled back at her. 

"M'Lady."

* * *

Adrien and Marinette walked up to the prison reception, side by side. 

"Adrien Agreste. I'm here to see my father Gabriel Agreste." 

The man behind the desk nodded. Marinette thought she saw a shine of recognition in his eyes when he glanced her way, but he quickly let it go. 

Ever since Heroes Day, the city was buzzing. Marinette and Adrien hadn't gone out as Ladybug and Chat Noir again, but everyone knew her identity. Only hers though. Adrien had volunteered to reveal himself to get some of the attention of her back, but it was safer if nobody knew who he was. 

Besides, there was already enough attention on him. It was like the entire city had an opinion about Adrien. Some say he is a broken child who was a victim of his fathers crimes. Others say it was his fault that Hawk Moth was able to reign panic on Paris for so long.  
  
There were rumours that said that he knew who his father really was, and even helped him. Marinette hated those most of all, even though she knew they weren't true. She could see how much they hurt Adrien. 

"This way," a guard said as he showed the way. They entered a room full of tables and chairs. In the middle of the room, Gabriel Agreste was sitting at one of the tables. When he saw his son, a little smile broke through on his face, but Adrien didn't buy his act for one second. 

"Adrien, miss Dupain-Cheng. I'm so glad you came." 

They took place at the table in front of the villain. 

"What do you want?" Adrien asked. The smile on Gabriel's face disappeared, but just for a second, and then it was back. 

"I wanted to apologize to both of you. I have made your life very difficult and I'm sorry for that," he said. 

Marinette snorted. "And we're just supposed to believe that?"

"I don't know how to show you my regret. At first I wanted to ask Chat Noir here to, but nobody knows who he is yet," he said and he glanced towards Marinette. "I don't suppose you know his name."

Marinette glared at him. "I wouldn't tell you if I did."

Gabriel looked taken back by that.

Adrien leaned back in his chair. "You're right. You did ruin our lives, but only for a while. Because once you are in jail, we can start again, without you." He moved his chair back and started to get up. 

Gabriel's eyes grew wide. "Wait! I heard you were going to testify in my case!"

Adrien glared. "Is that the reason you invited us here?"

"What are you going to say?" The villain asked. 

"The truth." 

"So... So I can count on you to help me out of here?" Gabriel asked hopefully. 

"Get you out of here? No, I'm going to make sure you never step a foot outside this prison again."

"Son-"

"I'm not your son. You lost me the moment you tried to kill Marinette. When you tried to kill me," Adrien was clenching his teeth and the moment he was finished talking, he stormed out. 

Marinette was still sitting in the chair, her arms crossed, glaring at the man in front of her. 

"Please, miss Dupain-Cheng. I know you love my son, I can see it. If he testifies against me, he'll regret it for the rest of his life." 

"I do love your son, and I will make sure you'll never hurt him again. The best way to do that is to make sure you rot in here," she said and got out of her chair, ready to go after Adrien, but at the door she stopped and turned around. "Adrien was right. We will start a new life. And you were right too. You have ruined ours for a long time now. I'm only fourteen years-old, and every single day I had to get out of bed, knowing you would probably create a new Akuma. Every day I had to sit in class, waiting for the next attack, not knowing if I would survive it."

Gabriel was staring at the superhero in silence. 

"You dangled me from the edge of the Eiffel tower, and let me fall. You nearly killed me everyday, but I survived. I will keep surviving, and I will make sure Adrien survives as well." She turned around and left the prison with Adrien, ready to start their new life. 


End file.
